1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable enclosures adapted to be installed in the bed of a pickup truck to be used as hunting blinds, wildlife viewing blinds, or other types of temporary shelters.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various types of hunting blinds, and various types of pickup bed enclosures that have been utilized throughout the prior art. None of the prior art pickup bed enclosures provide a portable, universal pickup bed-fitted hunting blind. Until now, hunters and wildlife observers had few choices; either build a semi-permanent or even permanent structure onto a vehicle then camouflage the vehicle and structure with paint, which greatly limited camouflage pattern choices and the vehicle's usability when not hunting, try to hide the vehicle and walk to a permanent remote blind, or carry a portable blind and set it up, far from the hidden vehicle. The last two scenarios almost always require long walks in the dark carrying lots of gear. Either scenario could prove disastrous if an accident were to happen.